


Just a bit of Fun, really

by Drachenkinder



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, infinity war - Fandom
Genre: AU, M/M, pure silliness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-12
Updated: 2018-05-12
Packaged: 2019-05-05 14:35:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14620737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drachenkinder/pseuds/Drachenkinder
Summary: IW if the grandmaster was Invited..kinda.





	Just a bit of Fun, really

revision Inspired by  
https://gogiweydes.tumblr.com/image/173587928330 

 

He’d tackled Thor out of the way of the charging Hulk. Rolled to his feet and was considering their next step when….

“ZZZZTTT! ZZZZZTTTT!”

He slipped away from the noise of battle and pulled out his Sakaarian cell phone. He’d forgot he even had he damn thing till this moment. The Grandmaster was crazy and dangerous but he was also incredibly powerful and they might need him, so Loki answered the call.

“En? I’m rather busy at the moment. No, not taking over another planet. I’m actually trying to save the galaxy. Seriously. On the side of the angels for once. Thanos. I’m sure I mentioned him. Yes, that Mad Titian.”  
He put his finger in his ear because of the noise of Hulk fighting. “Un huh that’s your champion. What did you want? Next Tuesday, Sure if I’m free. Where? Earth? What are you doing on earth?”  
Loki looked back at the battle scene just in time to see Hulk bite the dust.

“That didn’t go well. Hulk just lost. No he really lost.” He takes a quick pic and sends it, hoping to entice the Grandmaster to intervene, but no, he keeps going on about this party he’s throwing. "Look I’m going to have to call you back. I know, I know, Tuesday, 8 pm L.A. Darrell’s house. Love you too.”

Loki walks back to the battle site, hoping something will occur to him in the next few seconds because talking with the Grandmaster always strains his thought processes…

”Where were we?”

*************

Tuesday came and went. The party was fabulous of course, all his parties were. But, well… it could have been more fabulous if Lolo had shown up. He most likely wouldn’t have melted that caterer, though the woman had been unaccountably rude.

Darrell tried to explain that most people expected to be paid for their work, instead of realizing what an honor it was to serve him. Which was well…silly.

No if Lo-kitten had been there he would have left all that to Darrell and played with his sweet boy. It was such a rush when he’d answered the call. He’d had to put a bit of effort to get the phone to work off of Sakaar, but Loki was such a special thing. He really didn’t want him to get away so quickly. He’d hardly had time to wear him out. And there was the arrangement with Her. He hadn’t invoked it in … well at least a millennium, but his Lolo was worth it. So breakable, so fierce and fragile, it was a good idea, one of his best.

And the “Love you too” at the end of the call. Of course he did, everyone did, but it was good to hear Lolo actually say it, even if he did sound well… distracted.

Maybe he should have taken his champion’s defeat more seriously… He’d put it down to poor conditioning and the lack of well… motivation. Because what could be more motivating then fighting in his arena?  
He sighed. He was going to have to go find his lost boy. He’d really looked forward to Darrell’s mother’s visit this weekend... though Darrell was just a bit antsy for some reason. He’d have to beg off, Darrell was nice enough… but, he really didn’t hold a candle to his Lo-kitty. Though it was cute the way got so flustered about the slightest thing.

But now there was that thing that was causing such a fuss in Africa and he knew, just knew that Loki would have called him back if he wasn’t going to make it. Lolo was nothing if not considerate of his feelings… he’d had enough training to know what happened to people who were… well…. not.

He’d called the boy several times but he didn’t pick up. Which meant travel. It wasn’t that he didn’t like travelling in interstellar space. He loved it, but the ship… it truly wasn’t one of his favorites, really more of a planet hopper, and he didn’t even have a proper staff. Maybe Darrell could, hmm… no, not a good idea… he’d just try to forget that one jaunt they’d taken. Hopefully Darrell had got the smell out of the carpet.  


Darrell was quite enthused at the prospect of his trip, helpfully loading the ship with supplies and packing his bags for him. He was almost too helpful…. but considering all he had told him about Loki it would explain how happy he was at the prospect of meeting him. Darrell even asked how long he would be away so he could arrange a celebration for both of them on their return. His latest acquisition looked a little sad when he could not give a firmer date then least a few days. But hey… he told him, surprises are such fun and maybe they’d be back even sooner. Darrell perked up at that even if he did look a bit startled.

He saw Darrell busy on his phone before he even boarded the ship and took it out of the “Extra large three car garage” that had drawn him to the roommate listing. No doubt already making the preparations for a welcome home party. The ship handled fine, light and sure to the touch, there was that at least. A plane that was in his way got shoved aside by the force field….really people should learn how to fly before they took to the skies.

He plugged in the phone and let the computer find the coordinates from the last time his call had gone through. The computer showed that they hadn’t changed since he had actually spoken to Loki… now that was worrisome. If the careless boy had left his phone behind well… it really didn’t bear thinking about. He let the computer set the course and sat back and browsed through a collection of Holos of Lolo having well …just lots of fun! Even if he did look a bit… strained in a few, actually if he thought about it… in most of them… Lo-kitty really did need to learn how to relax and go with the flow… he was so lucky that he would be getting a second chance.

The voyage was boring without company, even with the Holos to review and make notes on how he could really enhance things for his lovely boy. And the destination… well ugh was the only word for it. Purple was not a good color on him and this whole place was a dirty ugly purple-black. Just so barren and dull.

Loki was really going to have to make this whole trip up to him. That thought brightened his smile as he opened the ship and walked out onto the dusty ground. “Lolo” he called. But there was no answer. He frowned. He really didn’t want to come all this way and only find a discarded phone. Maybe his boy was sleeping, though he’d been such a light sleeper, a little twitchy even.

He sighed and decided to look around though it meant his shoes would be completely ruined, and he doubted if Darrell’s best efforts would get the dusty stink of the place out of his clothes. The things I do for the special ones he thought. Happily he didn’t have to go far. There behind a low ridge of stone was a long silhouette he recognized laying in the dust. He made the sacrifice and knelt on the rocky ground... knowing that was the absolute end for these pants...Darrell had made such a fuss about the cost too.

He slipped his hand under Loki’s turned head, noticed the dried blood on his lips and chin, the damage to his throat. The broken bones even moved as he straightened his neck out and that was a pretty nasty feeling. Yuck! just…. Yuck! Luckily he hadn’t started to decay. He supposed the cold was partly responsible though the bargain should have prevented it too. But you never knew. Some people were very touchy about how they kept their word. And it had been ages since he’d bothered with such things.

He placed his hand on the cold still chest and called softy.

“Wake Up, Honey, Wake Up.”

****************

There had been pain, overwhelming but thankfully brief. Then a warm golden welcome. A sense of homecoming he’d never felt in all his living days.. There were…. loved him and the most beautiful…..and even…  
But no... it was fading...

Even the memory wrested away as every good thing was wrested from him and he was hurled back and down into cold and ache and his breath tore in his throat, burned in his chest. His limbs unbearably heavy and his eyes dry and half blind. Someone was holding his head up and their hand was on his chest where his heart was pounding in an uneven beat.

“Thor?” he managed to choke out.

“Don’t be silly, Lolo.” Said a too familiar voice. “Sparkles can’t bring you back from the kingdom of death. That’s my prerogative. And now that you are back we are going to have so much fun.“

“OH SHIT!” thought Loki.

**Author's Note:**

> This started as a bit of a joke to explain Loki's off screen minutes at the start of the movie.Because people will answer their cell phones at the wierdest moments. But this beautiful picture by gogi yogi made me want to add to it in the worst possible way. Which is exactly what I did. Picture used by permission.


End file.
